TWINS OW: Seeing the Doc
by retirw
Summary: Story 2 Tanner Twins on the loose in the old west. 7 regulators, 1 horse, 2 boys and stir.
1. Typically Tanner

Twins in Four Corners

The regulators charged from all over town towards the approaching Tanner. He was obviously on his last legs as he hobbled beside the heavily limping Peso.

"Vin!" Chris arrived just in time. He wrapped his arms around the collapsing man.

"Reckin I made it after all," Vin blinked owlishly and slid bonelessly to the ground. Chris managed to keep his head from hitting the ground.

"Let me see," Nathan pushed his way through the gathered men.

"Nathan?" Chris demanded.

"He's gonna need some stitches in that hard head of his. Gonna look like a rainbow for a spell. Sprained his left wrist pretty good," Nathan listed and smiled widely. "For Vin he ain't hardly hurt." Everyone sighed in relief.

"I'll carry our brother up for you Nathan," Josiah smiled and lifted his limp burden.

"Buck you and JD head off the boys until we get Vin settled," Chris ordered.

"How in hell are we suppose to do that?" Buck demanded.

"They'll know Vin's being taken care of, but Peso's hurt too," JD pointed out.

"Your right they want to make sure this mule is being proper took care of," Buck relaxed.

7777777

The men shared laughs as Vin was settled into a cot. Nathan had placed seven stitches in his scalp, and cleaned up the road rash. Nathan had coaxed (he pinched Tanner's nose cutting off his air,) until the tracker had drank one of his teas. Now sleeping deeply they skinned his pants off and tucked him in. "I'll take these to the church," Josiah smirked heading out the door. Once again the incarceration of Vin Tanner began.

7777777

The twins watched as Buck and JD spent 30 minutes dodging teeth, feet and the crushing weight of the ill natured black. "He ain't hurt to damn bad," Buck spat dirt out as him and JD took a breather.

"Lithen ya dang mule," Beau ordered climbing into the stall along with Dev.

"Oh Shit!" Buck hissed very softly trying not to set the vicious animal on another rampage.

"They'th only helpin' yah," Beau continued standing nose to nose with the horse.

Dev calmly reached up and took hold of Peso's halter and shook it gently. The flattened ears perked and the big head lowered.

"Thath better, yah hurt one of 'em and we'th gonna thkin yah and get Unca Vin a real horth," Beau warned. JD started forwards Peso flicked his ears back and stomped a foot in warning. "Behave I thaid," Beau scowled. Dev tugged on the halter swinging the big head towards him. A tiny fist was shook in front of his eyes. Peso blew softly and settled.

Buck started removing tack while JD examined the leg. "It needs stitches," JD admitted. Both men frowned. "We best let Nathan do it," Buck's eyes brightened at the thought of anyone else taking care of the problem. "Yeah Nathan will want to do it up proper," JD agreed in relief.

Bandaging the leg they assured the worried boys that Nathan would stitch it as soon as Vin was taken care of. Exchanging glances the twins decided to keep Peso company while Buck and JD checked on Vin.

7777777

Nathan finally agreed to stitch Peso but only after he had a last meal. Buck, JD, and Nathan headed over to the saloon to eat leaving Chris with Vin.

"Hey Buck, Ezra's on patrol when he comes in tell him to check in with me would you?" Chris asked softly.

"Sure Pard," Buck nodded on his way out.

7777777

Chris was settled in with his book and the doped tracker for about 15 minutes when he heard a series of unusual sounds. _What is that? _Chris stood up and went to the window looking around trying to locate what was making the noise. _It's close whatever it is. I don't see anything. That's on the landing. _Chris eased to the door silently pulling his colt he jerked the door open and drew down on...

_We forgot about the boys. _Chris stepped back and waited calmly as the boys entered. Chris blinked at the three some. Wordlessly he stepped out onto the landing and thoughtfully studied the stairs. _There was no way that horse could have fit. _Looking back in the clinic he shook his head. _Yeah he's standing there, so they had to get him up those steps somehow. Nathan is going to have kittens. How'd they get that damn horse up here anyway. _Chris shook his head reentering the clinic he calmly closed the door.

"Wouldn't Peso be happier in his nice stall?" Chris asked softly working hard to hide his amusement. Twin stubborn faces looked back.

"Petho, needth thtitcheth. We brung him to tha clinic," Beau explained.

"Uncle Nate would have gone to the livery boys," Chris choked.

"Unca Chrith ya don' doctor in a thmelly ole thtable," Beau corrected seriously. "He could get an infectshun. Unca Vin'd be upset iffen anything wath ta happen ta hith horth". Dev nodded in agreement while offering the placid Peso another molasses cookie.

_Fool horse would follow the kids anywhere. Hell I guess he did already. _Chris just stared at the group.

A commotion in the street caught Larabee's attention. "Yah, figure Unca Buck and JD 'membered they lefted uth?" Beau asked mischievously. Feet thundered up the stairs to the clinic.

"Chris we've lost the twins again," Ezra panted. Ezra came to a screeching halt as he took in the clinic.

"The boys are right here, Ez," Chris smirked.

Ezra blinked and closed the door behind him. He gulped and walked around the calm horse before finally reaching out to touch him. "I was truly hoping I was having a hallucination," Ezra muttered. "I think I'll be going. I've got patrol you know. Should be back in a week or so," Ezra backed to the door and quickly slipped out.

There were more feet on the stairs. Josiah stood frozen on the landing looking in. Nathan almost fell back down the stairs after bouncing off the sudden road block. "Call off the search brothers the twins aren't lost." Josiah called down to the street between laughs.

"Vin Tanner!" Nathan bellowed his jaw was clenched and his eyes bugged.

"Vin didn't do it he's still asleep over there just like you left him," Chris pointed.

Nathan's glare swung around at Buck and JD now standing on the landing. "Buck!"he snarled.

"Now Nathan, you know that black demon won't let me unsaddle him most times. He wouldn't let me lead him up those steps," Buck protested his innocence.

7777777

"Unca Nate kin yah put in Petho'th thticheth now," Beau looked under Peso's belly so he could see Nathan. Nathan's eyes widened as the culprits came to light.

"Sure Dev be right there," he forced a smile. JD began to whistle a funeral dirge while Josiah began last rites. "You two ain't funny," he hissed.

"How'd they get him in here?" Josiah hissed over to Chris.

"I'm still trying to figure that one out," Chris laughed softly.

7777777

The sympathetic yet amused regulators watched as Nathan prepared. "He's gonna take a few plugs out me," Nathan muttered as he approached the now alert horse.

"Petho, I won't let Dev give yah no more cookieth if yah don't thand there an act like a good pony," Beau warned sharply. Peso gently snuffled of the boy's cheek and lipped at the loose curls.

Chris hurriedly reached out to jerk Dev back when he offered Peso a cookie. The boy's fingers were fisted over the treat. "Boy that devil will take your hand off," Chris barked.

"Nah he won't ya watch that dang mule," Vin drawled quite calmly from his cot. Peso lowered his head and carefully lipped at the exposed edges. Chris shook his head when Peso stuck out his tongue and worked it around the fingers to get tiny bits of the cookie at a time.

Nathan removed the bandage keeping a wary eye on his patient. "This is gonna hurt some now," Nate warned as he poured some carbolic on. The big head swung around and the lips pulled back from the large yellow teeth.

"Huth, Unca Nate needed to get it clean," Beau fussed at the angry horse. The lips dropped back and the big horse turned back to his cookie.

"Now hold still I'm puttin' in the stitches," Nathan said soothingly. "I like my toes just the way they are so don't you go stompin' on them". The men stood in awe while two little boys kept Peso perfectly still while Nathan sewed. "There now I'm done. You've got to keep this clean you hear me?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan it's a horse," Buck laughed.

"I know figured he'd listen better then the bunch of you," Nathan huffed. Nathan stood frozen in shock when Peso rubbed against him like a big cat. Then stretched out his neck.

"He wanth yah ta thratch hith chetht," Beau explained. Nathan cautiously began to scratch. Peso groaned softly and closed his eyes.

"I never would have believed it," Nathan breathed.

"Nate what in hell did yah put in that tea?" Vin's voice rose suddenly. "I'm havin' visions," he blurted.

"What kind of visions, Brother?" Josiah demanded.

"Could swear that Peso's standin' smack dab in tha middle a Nate's clinic," Vin said worriedly.

"Just go back to sleep and it will wear off," Nathan laughed.

"Kay," Tanner's sleepy voice drifted off.

"Need to put a bandage on this," Nathan went to work.


	2. Horse Pants

Chapter 2

"Fellas I got one question," Nathan said as he washed up.

"What's that Nate?" Buck asked.

"How are we getting Peso **OUT** of my clinic?" the bemused healer asked. Stupefied looks were exchanged, they studied the door and landing and then the large horse.

"Hell if I know Buck muttered. Dev and Beau exchanged disgusted looks.

"Betht move," Beau called. Dev reached up and unsnapped the lead from Peso's halter. "Go home Petho," Beau ordered.

The big horse moved through the open door and out onto the landing. Tucking his legs up under himself until he was almost sitting he shifted until he faced down the stairs. Lowering his head he seemed to sniff each stair as he slowly made his way down.

Traffic had stopped in the street to watch. A drunken miner stumbled into the street in time to see the proceedings. Shaking his head he held up his bottle and poured it out. Nathan stood on the landing watching till his most recent patient made his way to the boardwalk. "I'll send you my bill," Nathan called calmly. Peso seemed to nod before sauntering back to the livery.

Nathan turned and reentered his clinic before collapsing against the wall as he lost control. Helpless laughter finally stopped. "Oh yah shoulda seen their faces," he chortled.

7777777

Nathan stormed into the saloon fuming about not leaving the bandages alone and being more mule headed than any living thing had a right to be.

"Is Vin giving you problems?" JD asked.

"No every since I set the twins to watching him I haven't had the first bit of trouble," Nathan grinned evilly. "Of course stealing his britches helps too." Nathan mused. "It's that black monster in the stable. He keeps picking at the bandages. I keep telling him it's gonna get infected. If he don't leave it be. Doesn't listen any better than the rest of ya," Nathan scowled.

"Nate it's a horse," JD reminded cautiously.

"Of course he's a horse," Nathan growled. "Just thought he was smarter than the lot of you".

7777777

Ezra rushed into the saloon. His complexion was a deep crimson. Garbled sounds came for the man's throat. Unable to support himself he collapsed into a chair close to the doors. Cautiously the regulators approached the afflicted man.

"Nate yah think it's the apoloxy?" Buck hissed in horror.

"I got no idea," Nathan stared.

Ezra shook his head and pounded his hands on the table. A clear giggle erupted and the hands jerked up to cover his mouth. Choked grunts exploded and Ezra began thumping his head gently on the table. Quickly Nathan moved to restrain him from harming himself. "

"Stable," Ezra squeaked and waved towards the door.

Vin silently slunk out of the saloon. _Tha twins been wit' Peso fer a spell now. Cain't believe we's stupid enough ta go off and leave 'em after the last time. _Taking a deep breath at the door before entering Vin braced himself for what ever would come.

_Ah HELL! I weren't never gonna be ready fer this._ Vin backed out of the livery. Turning he put his back against the wall and slid down into the dust. Snickers over came him and he fell over onto his side.

"Chris it's contagious it's got Vin too," Buck pointed uneasily from the saloon's batwing doors.

"Nathan said it's not a sickness, Buck," Chris reminded.

"Then we best send Josiah 'cause Vin's been possessed. Josiah can preform an exorcism," Buck said seriously.

Josiah frowned took a large drink of his beer and walked out heading towards the livery.

7777777

Reaching the door Josiah disappeared into the dim building. "Fools and children," he smiled faintly as he stood looking in the box stall at Peso.

"Unca Nathan thaid he had ta keep hith bandageth clean," Beau whispered softly looking in. Peso stood head down and rump turned towards them. His ears seemed to hang down the sides of his head in misery. If ever an animal was embarrassed this one was it.

"Nathan has got to see this," Josiah grinned. Picking up a lead rein he approached. Peso never even twitched. Josiah flinched as the big dark eyes looked at him in betrayal.

Peso didn't put up a fight and followed along behind Josiah with his head down to his knees. Everyone stopped and stared. Josiah was certain he heard the other horses snickering. Peso shuffled along behind till they reached the saloon. The few times the horse started to balk Josiah let him see the pleased twins. Giving a deep sigh the horse would continue.

"I don't need a drink after all," Wilbur the telegraph clerk turned around and went home, when he spotted the horse.

"Hey Nathan! The boys have taken care of your bandage problem," Josiah called. The regulators came to the doors and stared.

"What in the hell?" Buck stepped out to look closer. Chris sighed and turned back to the bar. JD's mouth worked but nothing came out.

"Why's Peso wearing pants?" Billy Travis demanded.

"Ta keep him from gettin' hith bandage dirty," Beau responded.

"OK, Do you want to play?" Billy asked.

"Thure," Beau answered and the twins took off.

Peso showed dignity as he ignored the gawkers. His front legs were covered by a pair of trousers. The suspenders crossed over his withers keeping them in place.

"Reckon Ez is gonna want a pair for Chaucer," Buck whistled.

"Why do you think that?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Peso looks plumb stylish don't yah think?" Buck grinned.

Everyone but JD entered the saloon. JD walked over to Peso and glared. "Take care of my pants you hear me." he growled.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Horse can and will go up and down stairs.

A pig on the other hand will not go back down a hardwood stair case. That is another story.

I had a mare one time that I feed cookies this way while she was shoed.

I really did put a pair of bib overalls on a horse once to keep it from picking at a sore.


End file.
